Titanium
by SJ777
Summary: Miles Tails Prower, age 17. Inventor, father, lover, and superhero. This is his story. TailsxCream.


_Tails and all related characters and concepts belong to Sonic Team/Sega; everything else may as well be mine. Apologies to Iron Man and his creators._

Miles "Tails" Prower was seventeen years old. He was taller, richer and wiser than ever, and lived in a nice house next to his considerably large laboratory and workshop. He still kept in touch with Sonic, Knuckles, and many of his other friends that were still around, but today was quiet, and Tails sat on a chair by the window, leaning back and watching the sunlight.

"Daddy?" said a voice.

Tails turned around and saw the little girl that had grown from the seedling that had been resurrected from Cosmo- Tails had named her Starlight, and became her adoptive father. Tails couldn't be exactly sure at what rate the Seedrian would grow, but she seemed to be like a three or four-year-old toddler. Starlight Prower. Tails had been only fourteen when she became sentient, and was a teenage single father ever since.

"Starlight." Said Tails, getting up off the chair. "What's up? Do you want to play?"

"Yes, please!" said Starlight, jumping excitedly. She resembled Cosmo in many ways, but instead of the roses either side of her head, Starlight had a single leafy branch extending from the back of her head, like a ponytail, and the gem on her chest was blue instead of red.

"Okay, Starlight. What do you want to play?" Starlight seemed to be beginning to resemble the younger Tails in many ways, being polite, shy and sweet to a fault. Though she also had a few traits of Cosmo, including her kindness, and her tendency to get into trouble.

"I want to go play outside, with daddy!" said Starlight, pointing to the door. Starlight loved being outdoors, and seemed to have a natural affinity to plants as do all Seedrians. The house was full of potted plants, which Starlight called her friends.

"It's a nice day, I guess… Okay, let's go!" said Tails, walking over to the door, the excited Starlight darting after him, and she shot through the door as soon as Tails opened it and into the garden. "Try not to get too messy!" called Tails. "Cream is coming over any minute!"

"Okay!" said Starlight. "Catch me daddy!"

Tails playfully pursued Starlight as she ran through the garden, both of them laughing as Starlight hid behind rocks, garden ornaments and trees and Tails searched for her. They continued for a few minutes, then Starlight ran out into the front yard, and Tails was nowhere to be seen. She looked around, confused. "Daddy?"

Then Tails pounced on her, gently from the other side of the yard, and the two rolled around on the grass for a bit, laughing.

"Hi Tails! Hi Starlight! That looks like a fun game!" called a voice.

The two looked up. "Cream!" said Tails, "I didn't expect you until later!" Cream the Rabbit was fifteen now, and growing up quite the nice young lady. She now wore a red t-shirt and pants, and had an older, evolved Cheese flying behind her carrying her white handbag.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" asked the rabbit. Cheese dropped the handbag as soon as he saw Starlight, and flew down to greet the little girl who could be said to be his best friend.

"Not at all!" said Tails, who walked up and hugged Cream, and Cream returned it. The two had been good friends for a while now, and had recently begun dating. Right now they weren't sure how it would end up, but they were going well and Starlight just adored Cream.

"Aww!" said Starlight, watching the two.

"Chao chao!" added Cheese.

Tails and Cream quickly separated. "Do you want to come inside?" asked Tails.

"Sure." Answered Cream. As they walked up to the door Starlight leapt at Cream, and Cream wrapped her arms around her. Tails watched them as he opened the door. Cream would make a wonderful mother, he thought…

They went into the lounge room, and Cream sat down on a couch as Tails went to make some tea and Starlight and Cheese played together with some of Starlight's toys. Tails served two cups of tea and sat down by Cream, and they talked about their friends and recent happenings for a few minutes. Then, a light on the wristband computer Tails wore flashed red and played a small alarm. "Oh no." said Tails, standing up and pressing a button. A small holographic screen popped up and showed a message, which Cream tried to read but Tails moved away. "I've got an emergency call. I'm sorry, I have to go right now! Cream, can you please take care of Starlight?"

Cream looked surprised, but answered "Okay." She didn't really mind looking after Starlight, even when Tails had to leave to abruptly…

Tails quickly went over to Starlight. "I'm sorry Star, Daddy has to go and do really important things now. I'll try to be back by bedtime, okay?" Then he kissed Starlight on the forehead, and ran off to his workshop.

"Bye Daddy…" said Starlight as the two tails disappeared behind a door.

Tails ran down the corridor to his workshop, thankful at least that Cream had been around this time to watch Starlight while he was gone. He told his friends that he had a job in a highly influential and quiet technology firm which often required him to check in at all sorts of hasty times and hours. He hated having to lie to those he loved, but it was necessary to protect them.

Pressing another button on his tech-wristband, Tails opened a trapdoor in his workshop and dived in, softening his landing with his tails as he entered the room only he knew about. Running past a large bank of computers and equipment, with various components and pieces scattered around the floor. Suspended in a chamber in the centre of the large, underground room was a shiny, golden suit of powered armour, designed by Tails for Tails as the ultimate fighting machine. The fox walked into a neighbouring chamber and pressed a button which closed the door, and both chambers and much of the surrounding machinery began to glow. When Tails fully donned the armour, his most advanced creation yet, he no longer went by Miles Prower or his nickname Tails.

He was a superhero, who went by the name Titanium.

_Yeah, this was inspired by Iron Man, but face it, Iron Man is cool. And Tails is cool. And titanium is cool. So why not this?_


End file.
